The invention concerns a roll stand for rolling a product, especially a metal product, which has a pair of first rolls in contact with a pair of second rolls that support the first rolls, wherein the first rolls and the second rolls are provided with a radius curve (CVC cut) that is asymmetric relative to a center plane, wherein the radius curve of the first rolls is represented by a polynomial of third or fifth degree.
EP 1 307 302 B1 discloses a roll stand of this type. A polynomial curve of the specified type is provided as a radius curve in order to minimize the axial forces of the roll bearings, where suitable choice of the radius curve makes it possible to minimize horizontally acting torques without additional expense. The wedge component of the CVC work roll contour is of special importance. The configuration is carried out in such a way that the wedging of the work roll cut or work roll contour is optimized to avoid rotational torques or axial forces. The linear component of the polynomial (a1) is used as an optimization parameter for this. This makes it possible to prevent crossing of the rolls and to minimize the axial forces in the roll bearings.
In this regard, the solution according to the cited document EP 1 307 302 B1 is based on a profiling of the work rolls, which interact with cylindrical backup rolls. This is the focus of the optimization of the wedging of the work rolls. Efforts have been made to expand the adjustment range of the CVC system to further increase the strip profile-adjustment range. In this connection, in order to avoid high surface pressings between work been found, however, that to optimize the wedging of the CVC contour of the backup rolls, the same configuration as for the work rolls cannot be used if the aim is to achieve optimum conditions.